Problem: First consider the expression for: $-3$ plus the product of $6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $3$ times that expression and then add $-8$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $6$ and $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is $-3$ plus $6x$ $6x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (6x - 3) = \color{orange}{3(6x-3)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{3(6x-3)}$ do? $3(6x-3)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(6x-3)-8$.